Surprise Weekend
by Castille94
Summary: Will decides to make a surprise for Emma and to take her out in a wonderful place for the weekend... Romantic places can lead to romantic stuffs to happen... And even more.


**I started writing this story before season 3 ends and I didn't plan this _Tongue Tied_ scene at all! So this story takes place way before Nationals.**

**I wrote it with the amazing Kelly (passionnella on tumblr). Sorry for all the english mistakes you're going to find.**

Will had planned the whole thing. He couldn't be more excited about what he has prepared for his wonderful fiancée. Lately, he found that Emma was a little stressed because of the wedding preparations, so he has decided to take her off for a weekend to soothe her mind.

Will looked at the clock : 5 pm. Emma was going to be home soon. She used to leave her office early on Friday nights to enjoy her weekend.

_''She was particularly going to enjoy this one''_, thought Will with a smile. He hurried to finish their suitcases and got them downstairs in the lobby. He walked around the house to check that all doors were closed and he was just coming back from the kitchen when he heard the sound of Emma's car in the garden path.

* * *

Emma had never felt more ready for this weekend in her life. It was just a normal Friday afternoon, sure, but this week had been so busy, she couldn't help but be excited to get home. She finished all her outstanding paperwork and performed her usual cleaning checks before packing up and leaving.

The car ride home seemed like bliss. All her worries and troubles seemed to melt away as she took in the sunny suburbs of Lima set to the groovy tunes of Hits Radio. This was unusual for her, she was definitely not the type to be carefree but she was loving every minute.

At a red light, she took a minute to ponder and thought to herself '_It really is great to be going home, and Will_!' Will. She couldn't help but give a great big smile at even the thought of him. After all, he was all she ever wanted. Before she knew it, she was pulling into their drive, parking her car perfectly parallel with Will's. She took her keys from her purse and slowly turned the lock.

* * *

Will smiled as he saw the different emotions run through Emma's face. Surprise, shock, stress, pleasure, happiness. She raised her eyes on him with a questioning look : "Will, why are these suitcases in the lobby?". Without removing the smile from his face, he took her hands in his. "We're leaving. For the weekend." Emma's eyes widened. "But where?". "Somewhere. That's a surprise."

A few moments later, they were back in the car with the suitcases in the trunk. Will couldn't help but grin at the sight of a very excited Emma. She couldn't stop talking "But oh, Will, this is so great. Oh my god. Have you take our toothbrushes? Of course you have. You know, I wanted to go somewhere too since a few days. The thought kept running through my head. With all the work at school, and the wedding preparations, and… Oh my god, i can't believe it. Will, you're perfect. I love you so much." Will laughed. "Well, i'm happy to see this makes you happy".

* * *

_''Happy? Oh I'm more than happy''_, Emma thought to herself. She watched as Will drove the keys into the ignition and they left as quickly as Emma has arrived. She was still perplexed over how Will knew she wanted to go away, it was another thing to add to the growing list of things she loved about him. Going down a quiet road, she nuzzled her head into his shoulder and giggled "You know me so well."

The thing with surprises is you have to wait to find it. Whilst she was usually patient, Emma could sit for hours on end listening to someone in need, her excitement just kept bubbling over. It seemed to take hours to get out of Lima. She read the sign saying 'See you soon- Lima' and her heart sped up. She wasn't used to this spontaneity, her routine being taken out of place.

She could feel Will spotting her worry, so she calmly took a deep breath and smiled at his adorable face. ''I could stare into those eyes for days…" There was a dream-like tone to her voice, before realizing she'd said that out loud. All she could do was stare at the floor of Will's ever immaculate car.

* * *

Will made a little laugh. She was so adorable when she did that. Saying thoughts out loud without realizing it. "Well I could stare into your big and beautiful bambi-eyes all day too, you know…". She was blushing but she gave him a shy smile.

After about 45 min, they finally arrived. Will turned his head toward Emma to see her reaction. He didn't want to miss a single expression of her face. And there she was, mouth wide open in front of the vision she was having. A castle. A castle straight out of one of her favorite movies, Pride and Prejudice.

**i1049[.]photobucket[.]com/albums/s382/castille94/tumblr_m2bytgCIlf1r51wmk[.]jpg**

"Oh my god" she stammered. Will was beaming, he knew she'd be beyond happy at the sight of this wonderful hotel he had the chance to find. He parked the car in the space provided for this purpose and alighted from it. Then he opened Emma's door and offered her his hand. "Miss, if you would be kind enough to follow me…"

* * *

Gracefully stepping out of the car, Emma let out a sigh. This was unreal. ''Why, I would love to, Sir!" she said with joy. She took his large hand, feeling the warmth in his grasp. She walked very daintly, having to stop frequently to take in the beautiful and nature rich surroundings. Places this pretty, or green, didn't seem to exist in Lima.

"Will.. How did you even…. How can we afford this?" She felt panic bestow her briefly, but the reassuring look on her fiance's face made it disappear. It was like waving a magic wand, almost.

They got to the grand entrance to the reception, where Will once again opened the door for her. "Such a gentleman!" Emma was never the sort to overlook manners, it meant a lot to her, a sign that the person actually cared.

The inside was even more breathtaking than the exterior. Fancy, bright chandeliers adorned the tall ceilings, the traditional brick walls embellished with regal pictures from the past. And the best thing? It was quiet. No long que's, or ridiculous amounts of hotel staff trying to serve impatient families. The only other people in sight were another couple across the room, seemingly quite elderly, but adorable all the same. Emma couldn't help giggling to herself as she said to Will "I hope we're still that in love when we're old and grey, they're so cute!"

* * *

Will looked at her with tenderness. This was exactly what he had planned. Grow old, peacefully, along with this wonderful woman he had the honor to share his life with. Briefly, he leaned over and kissed her softly. "We're going to be like them. I promise you. Except in the case you could not bear my wrinkles." She laughed while giving him a little blow on the shoulder "You silly''.

After retrieving the key to their room at the reception, they climbed the red-carpeted stairs and settled down. Emma couldn't help but let out a little shriek at the sight of the room. It was perfect, a real cozy nest. A small canopy overhung the bed, making the room even more intimate. A tray had been gently placed on the bed, with a teapot and some biscuits. The window overlooked a magnificent view : a beautiful park with fountains. "We'll be well here, i think" Will said with a smile.

**i1049[.]photobucket[.]com/albums/s382/castille94/tumblr_m2cam8Ywz61r51wmk[.]jpg**

* * *

"Yes of course! We'll be _so _well!" Emma was so caught up in the moment that she failed to notice the expression on her fiance's face or what he might be suggesting. In all honesty, she was still in shock, all of this that Will was doing for her, she couldn't find words to express her gratitude. Emma in this room was like a kid in a candy store. She excitedly hurried around taking in every last detail, even getting excited by the lamps above the bed.

Finally overcoming her excitement, she saw Will quietly unpacking on the bed. She snuck up behind him and gently squeezed his palms, making him instantly turn around. "I love you" she stared adoringly into his eyes whilst swinging their arms around before Will pulled her in for a kiss. A lovely, passionate, soppy kiss. "I love you too" he whispered in her ear as he pulled out. Emma couldn't help but let her heart flutter, it happened every time she heard him say that, and it always would.

* * *

Despite the growing need Will felt to lay down on the bed with Emma, he didn't want to rush her. He knew she was not quite ready to go at this stage of their relationship. He will be patient, he will wait. "Hey, sweetheart, do you want to have a walk?" She nodded with a smile : "Sure".

The park was particularly beautiful. They could hear the sweet melody of the birds and the soothing sound of flowing water of the fountains. Will held Emma's hand in his and they walked slowly in the wooded paths. They sat on a stone bench facing a statue in the middle of the water.

**i1049[.]photobucket[.]com/albums/s382/castille94/tumblr_m2fge0OA9G1r51wmk[.]jpg**

* * *

The hard stone felt cold on Emma's petite body, but she didn't mind, she was with Will. Nothing mattered when she was with Will. It was like the world stopped, just for them. Emma felt this was maybe the perfect time to have a real heart-to-heart conversation with him for once. "So honey, what made you bring me on this trip? I mean I don't think I've really done anything to deserve it! If anything you deserve it more than I do!"

She looked at him, her bush-baby eyes suddenly becoming glassy. "I just…. I just love you. So much. You're just the most giving person I've ever met. You do so much to help me and I just wish I could return it. I just feel so selfish!" She took a deep breath but sniffled. "Forgive me?"

* * *

Will seized Emma's hands and looked into her eyes. "Why would i forgive you? You are not selfish. Never say that. You are the most generous person I've ever met. You have such a huge heart and you always see the best in everyone. I love you with everything I am and everything I ever hope to be." Emma smiled, recognizing the words he uttered during his proposal speech. Will wiped away a solitary tear on her cheek.

They sat on the bench for and hour or so, Emma's head quietly resting on Will's shoulder, the two of them silently listening to the nature surrounding them. Will finally broke the silence by asking gently if she was hungry. Emma smiled at him and nodded. They came back to the hotel. She gave him a confused look when he headed to his car. "We're not eating at the hotel's restaurant?". Will made her a mysterious smile. "No, we're going somewhere else…"

* * *

Emma was once again taken by surprise. The car journey took forever as she felt the excitement bubbling up inside of her again. She couldn't help but think 'Why is Will spoiling me like this?' It was just ridiculous. In the best way possible. The car pulled up behind a small homely building, the suprise being round the front.

**i1049[.]photobucket[.]com/albums/s382/castille94/tumblr_m2l3rwkAKW1rnx26f[.]jpg**

Small, homely, welcoming. It was the sort of place Emma always wanted to visit. Nothing like the busy chains in Lima. Light poured out of the windows as she peered in at all the customers, smiling and enjoying their lives. Will escorted her inside. The atmosphere was a little loud, but it was still early evening, families were still dining. A friendly host greeted them. "Mr and Mrs Schuester, is it?" They both giggled, Emma quickly correcting him. "Not yet, but soon!" They exchanged loving looks. The young host smiled "Wonderful! We've been waiting for you, if you'll please follow me…"

* * *

Will led Emma to their table by holding her hip. The place was so lovely. He had always loved coming here. The host gave them menus, leaving them to choose their dishes. "How did you find this place?" asked Emma. "It's wonderful!". Will smiled. "Actually, we used to come over here with my family back when I was a kid. We had a holiday house in the region." He looked around the room. "I've always liked this place. It's so welcoming !"

And welcoming it was. The lamps softly lighted the room and gave a cozy atmosphere to the place. The tables were far enough to ensure an optimal privacy for the young couple. The quiet back-and-forth of the waiters released a soothing ambience.

**i1049[.]photobucket[.]com/albums/s382/castille94/tumblr_m2l7dtarvF1r51wmk[.]jpg**

"So, what do you want to eat?" asked Will, gently stroking her hand with his thumb.

* * *

"Um… Well…" Emma was spoilt for choice as she read all the home-made seasonal options on the menu. It reassured her that when reading the fine print on the menu, it read 'Food hygiene rating: 5/5'. Nothing was off limits now.

"Ok I'm ready." Will signaled the waitress and she hurriedly walked over, not wanting to disappoint. "May I have the pesto chicken, please." Will ordered a steak and a bottle of French wine to share between them. She looked at him worryingly as he did so, thinking, '_he does know he has to drive back,right?_'.

He instantly noticed the panic on her face. "Don't worry, it's for later. The hotel is really overpriced when it comes to this kind of stuff!" he uttered with charm and winked at her sweetly.

She softly giggled, unsure how to react to what he just said, or what he might be suggesting. She hated that feeling, she felt as if she should come back with something witty or funny. Instead she leaned in for a passionate kiss, and boy did Will deliver.

* * *

Dinner passed quietly as they savored their dishes. After their delicious dessert, they headed towards the exit, Will holding the bottle of wine carefully wrapped in a chic bag.

On the way back, Will could feel Emma's nervousness. He wondered if she was acting like this because she thought that maybe, tonight, they were going to…move to the higher stage of their relationship. He felt his stomach flutter. Did she really thought they could… Do it? Tonight? Was it because of that bottle of wine? He had just wanted a quiet time with her in their room. But now that he considered how Emma could have seen it… He couldn't hold his excitement. But was she ready?

He threw a glance at her. She was looking outside the window's car, gently placing a strand of hair behind her ear. How beautiful she was. "_Do not rush things_" he thought to himself. "_If it's going to happen tonight, then it will happen. Do not push her. She deserves better than that._"

* * *

Tension. Nerves. It was impossible for Emma to try and compose herself on that ride home. She kept her eyes firmly fixated out the window, hopelessly failing to even make eye contact with Will every time she tried.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived back at the hotel, although relief was far, far from over. They walked together back to the room, the same awkward silence filling the air. Will let her in, and she perched on the bed. He busy bodied doing something. This was it.

"Will". Adrenaline starting pumping, her heart beating faster and faster, as he turned around to face her. "What you did for me tonight, where you took me, it was wonderful, really". A smile broke her worried expression, trying to at least look happy.

"And I.. wondered if… Can we…Um…". ___Breathe Emma_, she thought to herself. Nope.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" She ran in and locked the door, fear, embarrassment, disappointment running through her veins. '___This is never going to happen. I'm always going to be this way_' she thought, before deeply sighing, and a single tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

Will stood, startled, as the bathroom door closed. He had not planned this, not at all. He waited a little before gently knocking on the door. "Em... Are you okay? ...". He leaned his head against the door. "Look, we can wait. I totally understand. I can wait if you're not ready. I.. I don't want to rush you or anything. ... That's totally fine, Em. ... Just come over here. We'll talk. Or we can just go to bed and watch a movie. Okay?".

He finally heard the lock open and stepped back. She opened the door, red-eyed, looking at her feet. Will took her in his arms and whispered at her ear "I love you, Em... I don't want you to be anguished by anything." She looked up at him. "I love you too. I love you so much. And you know, I want to do this... I... I want it so much! But I can't... I'm so ashamed !". Her voice broke.

Will instantly seized her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "That's okay, Em. It's fine. Really. It's not a big deal, alright? You just need to relax. I'll wait for you." Emma stared at him and they quietly remained motionless for a few seconds. Then Will had just enough time to see a flash of determination in her eyes before she grabbed his hair and clapped her mouth against his.

Agape, he rapidly came back to his senses and responded passionately to her kiss. They toppled on the bed, their common desire growing at each second.

Will moaned softly as he felt her tongue tickling his ear. He would never have imagined her to be able to do that, even if he had often dreamed it. When she finished this delicious torture, he shyly grabbed her blouse, looking questioningly at her, waiting for her approval.

Emma gently nodded with a timid smile and Will took it off, discovering a beautiful and delicate white bra. She looked up at him, suddenly afraid that he may not like it, but Will reassured her instantly by whispering ''You are perfect...''.

He slowly undid the zip of her skirt to reveal a splendid purple shorty. ''This is splendid.. I...''

Will was speachless. This was ten times better than anything he could have imagined. ''Emma... I just...'' he stopped as he felt her delicate hands going down along his back and seizing his pants. ''I think you need to get rid of this..'' she murmured.

He kissed her, feeling a fever seize him. Emma timidly unbuttoned his jeans, revealing a black pair of boxers. She stood there, startled at the sight of his visible desire for her, but Will immediately laid her down on the bed, took her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"Will…" She breathed out and looked down at him. She needed him to do something. Anything.

He saw a glow in her eyes which determined him to attempt to go further. He quickly put his shirt over his head and sent it across the room. He kissed her neck and slowly walked down to her navel.

Emma moaned softly as he kissed her chest and stomach, placing her hands on the back of his head. She ran her hands through his hair gently and looked down at him, kissing the top of his head. Will was such a loving man and she felt so lucky to have him.

She brought his face closer against his skin and groaned again, "Mhm Will…" Hearing her moaning his name like that aroused him even more.

Emma shuddered a little as she felt Will getting closer to her center and she whimpered gently. She pushed his face against her underwear and massaged his head gently.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered while slowly taking off her shorty. He felt the urgent need to be inside her. She ran her hands to the back of his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck as they continued to kiss.

"You are so perfect" Will said as he kissed and slowly unzipped her bra, revealing her wonderful breasts to his sight for the first time. Emma worriedly bit her lip but felt all apprehension vanish as he took her breast into his mouth.

This was the first time Emma felt such an urge to feel him inside her, to fill her completely. She was overwhelmed with love for him and wanted them to be connected in the most intimate way.

Will positionned himself between her knees. He looked at her, silently asking if she felt ready.

And ready she was, as she groaned when he moved closer and came inside her. Emma moaned as he pushed into her and gripped onto his shoulder gently. She moved her hips with his and leaned up to kiss him gently. She deepened the kiss slightly and slid her tongue into his began to move their lower bodies together, finding a common rythm.

While the pain of the first moments vanished, Emma felt an unknown sensation of pleasure gradually gain her. She started moving her hips faster against his as the waves of pleasure went up in intensity.

Her hands scratched down his back, her nails digging into his shoulder blades, and Will felt all resolve fail as Emma began to thrust her hips up to meet his. "God, Emma…". He felt she was close to her end and so does he.

The wave of pleasure that came over him took his breath away. He heard Emma cried out his name while her body relaxed against his.

After a few seconds, he pulled her down to rest on his chest. Emma stayed silent, breathing in his scent.

She laughed a little and looked up at him "There was really nothing to be afraid of."

Will smiled and leaned up to kiss her softly. ''Many more times to come''.


End file.
